The Sacrifice You Have Made
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Rose tells Emerald her problem and Emerald helps her. As the years go by the two half humans don't know what they are to each other and either do the gems. Spanking of toddler's, children, Pre-teen and Teens Discontinued due to writer's blockage up for adoption PM me if you want to do this
1. Sacrifice

Emerald was reading a book when Rose came in upset. Emerald put down the book and went to her.

" Rose what is wrong?" Emerald asked concerned as Rose sniffed and held her stomach

" Garnet told me I was having twins." Rose said with tears steaming down her face and Emerald hugged her

" That's great... why are you crying?" Emerald asked looking at her and Rose looked away

" I only have one gem I have to decide which twin lives and which one." Rose said sadly and she couldn't say the last part

" Connect your gem with mine." Emerald said as Rose did what she said and a glow surrounded them

" What happened?" Rose questioned as Emerald smiled tiredly

" Your second child is now inside me I wanted you to be happy so you wouldn't make that choice." Emerald said as Rose's eyes widen and tears steamed down her face

" Are you sure you will met the same fate." Rose begun and Emerald put a finger toRose's lips

" Yes Rose I am sure, now I have to name this little one." Emerald said smiling and patting her stomach

Rose smiled both of her children would live one would have her gem and the other would have Emerald's.

Author's note: I got this idea off of YouTube that comic If. I am letting you guys name Rose's second child.


	2. Josie

Emerald was at the book store she searched for baby names. She didn't like any of them so she found herslef making one instead.

She went back home Rose had told them she was pregnant and Emerald went up to Rose. Rose looked at her and smiled.

" I decided to name the baby Josie." Emerald whispered into Rose's ear and stars were in her eyes

" Its beautiful." Rose said smiling and she put her hand on Emerald's stomach

" Uhh Rose why are you putting your hand on Emerald's stomach." Amethyst asked as Emerald giggled and Rose smiled

" Emerald is having a baby." Rose said smiling and Garnet looked at her

" Congrats." Garnet said as Emerald looked at Rose and smiled

" I have a feeling it's a girl." Emerald said smiling and looking at her stomach with a blush

The next days Amethyst listened to both Emerald's and Rose's stomach's. Emerald was happy she was doing this for Rose. Then the day of the babies were here. Rose held on to Greg's hand as Garnet told her to breath while Pearl was dealing with Emerald.

" Come on Emey you can do it." Amethyst said encouraging her and Emerald reached for her

" Amethyst I want you to know that I've always loved you." Emerald said smiling and Amethyst had tears steaming down

" Don't say stuff like that Emey." Amethyst said as Emerald looked at her and grabbed her hand

" I love you." Emerald repeated and then she smiled

Amethyst couldn't take it she leans in close to her and she kisses her cheek. Emerald looked at her and she put her hand on Amethyst's face.

" Amethyst I want you to kiss me it's my last wish, the babies name is Josie." Emerald said as Amethyst nodded and kissed her lips

Then Rose was gone and so was Emerald. Amethyst had tears steaming down as she held the little girl close to her. Her lover that she never told her true feeling's to her was gone.

" Greg your son." Garnet said giving Steven to Greg and Garnet went to see Emerald's baby

Garnet came in the room to see Amethyst just holding the baby. Garent walked toward them and looked at the little babe.

" Her name is Josie." Pearl said as she left the room and Amethyst gave the baby to Garnet then ran from the room

" Josie what a beautiful name." Garnet said smiling and then walking to the living room

Author Note: Thank you Bonnie The Shy Bunny for the name! Your a true friend.


	3. Jasper and what now?

Josie and Steven were both thirteen in the years Steven had ment bad gems the homeworld gems Josie had not she was the one who obeyed the Crystal Gems. They have Peridot in there house both Steven and Josie was excited to find out Garnet was a fusion.

Now they have a new mission defeat the cluster. Josie was reading a book when Steven came in with Peridot.

" Hey Amethyst." Josie said sweetly as Amethyst sneered at her and smiled at Steven

Josie frowned she had been doing that ever since she was five years old. Garnet had told her why Amethyst hates her but it still hurt her feelings.

" Josie may I have a talk with you." Peridot said as Josie nodded and followed her

" Why do you do that Amethyst she is trying to be your friend." Steven said as Amethyst growled and Pearl came in

" Well I don't want to be her friend she took away my Emerald." Amethyst said with tears steaming down and going in her room

" She can't be mad at Josie forever." Garnet said as Steven sighed and left to go find Josie

" You wanted to talk to me Peri?" Josie questioned as Peridot looked at her and nodded

" Indeed Josie you seem familiar to me so I am trusting you." Peridot said as Josie smiled and giggled

" Ok Peri." Josie smiled and Steven found her

" Josie come on." Steven said smiling and Josie ran toward him

Her and Steven were close they were super close. Connie even realized they were close they never were apart expect going to bed, taking a bath and using the bathroom.

" Steven why doesn't Amethyst like me?" Josie asked as Peridot followed close behind and Steven looked at her

" I don't know Josie she never told me." Steven said as Josie nodded and they made it inside

" Steven we found Lapis and Jasper." Pearl said as Steven ran and hugged Lapis

Josie stared at Jasper she was filled with curiosity and she stepped toward her. Jasper loomed dead at her making Josie blush and look away from the big beefy gem.

" Lapis this is my friend Josie." Steven said as Josie looked at Lapis and shook her hand

" Nice to finally met you Steven has told me so much about you." Josie smiled and Lapis blushed

Amethyst came out then saw Lapis and Jasper. Pearl looked at Josie as she looked down and Lapis noticed the look on her face.

" Great more non wanted gems here just like someone I know." Amethyst said with a growl and Josie couldn't take it anymore

" I can't help it you don't like me Amethyst, it hurts me so much that you hate me and you can barely look at me why do you hate me I want to know." Josie said as Steven held her and Amethyst sneered at her

" You want to know so bad fine you took away the only person I loved, I hate you for that your nothing to me your nothing like her and you'll never be like her either she was my Emerald." Amethyst said looking angrily at Josie and Tears steamed down her face

Josie yanked herself away from Steven and ran out the door crying. Steven glared at Amethyst so did Garent and Pearl. Jasper left to go find her along with Peridot. Josie was crying near a rock and she felt arms around her.

" Hey don't cry." Jasper spoke gently and softly

Josie hid her face in Jasper's shoulder. Jasper smelt Josie's skin it melt like fresh gingerbread cookies and Jasper couldn't help but almost bite into her skin. Peridot seeing Jasper was hending this left.

" I don't know anymore, I wanted her to like me but she." Josie said sobbing and Jasper lifted her chin up

" Josie you don't need her you have me." Jasper said with a purr and bringing her face toward hers

Josie's eyes widen as Jasper planted her lips upon hers then she closed her eyes letting the kiss consume her. As they parted Jasper looked at her with a smile as Josie blushed. Jasper picked her up and carried her back to the house.

" Great news Peridot I got a girlfriend." Jasper said smirking and Peridot looked at the two

" Umm congrats." Peridot said as Steven had stars in his eyes and Amethyst stood shocked

Pearl saw Amethyst face and couldn't help but almost laugh and Garnet with Lapis were congratulating the new couple.

" So you angry because you lost her?" Pearl teased as Amethyst shot a glare and smirked

" Rose." Amethyst said as Pearl's eyes widen and she glared at her as Amethyst went to her room


	4. Bad Influence

Jasper had her arm around Josie as Lapis entered the room with Amethyst, Peridot, Pearl and Garnet. Steven was with Connie today Greg was working at the car wash as usual.

" I can't stand how she is is close to her. Amethyst hissed looking at Jasper and she heard Josie giggle

" Well serves you right for hating Josie, Amethyst." Pearl said with a smirk and she walked passed the couple

Jasper spreads kisses on Josie's skin and then her neck making Amethyst very angry. Amethyst went outside and there was Peridot.

" Hey Amethyst." Peridot said smiling and Amethyst sighed

" I hate it that Jasper is all over Josie." Amethyst growled and Peridot raised an eyebrow

" Thought you hated her." Peridot said looking at her and Amethyst blushed

" Welll I do I did I mean." Amethyst said trying to make words and Peridot laughed a little

" It's ok am glad Jasper is over me I was hoping she find someone else she knows I love Lapis." Peridot said smiling and Amethyst had tears steaming down

" It hurts." Amethyst said softly and Peridot hugged her

" Am sorry Amethyst but you need to move on." Peridot said looking at her with a serious look and Amethyst watched her go inside

Amethyst peeked inside she saw Jasper holding Josie close and Amethyst felt her heart break. She loved Emerald, Amethyst thought for a moment is that why she is so jealous right now because she is thinking of Emerald being stolen by Jasper.

" I need to get over Emerald." Amethyst said shanking her head and transforming her clothes into a hoodie

She put the hood on her head and started walking she remembered a song Greg let her listen to that mite help her get over Emerald.

"Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

# Flash back though Amethyst's eyes warning: Emerald holding Rose's hand while Amethyst saw her#

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

# Emerald smiling and ignoring Amethyst as Amethyst said she loved her#

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

# Amethyst saw Emerald smile only at Rose and pass Amethyst without saying hello#

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

# Emerald kissed her cheek and the next day denied she did#

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

And you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

# End of flashback#

Somebody

(I used to know)

Somebody

(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)

(That I used to know)

(I used to know)" Amethyst sung with tears steaming down and her heart hurting

Amethyst realized how Emerald acted around her. She grew angry because she know knew Emerald was just playing with her.

" She never love me it was all a lie." Amethyst said bitterly and she let the tears fall

# Flashback of what really happened#

" Amethyst I love you so much." Emerald said smiling and Amethyst looked away

" Yeah whatever." Amethyst said as Emerald looked sad and Amethyst walked away

The next day Amethyst held Rose's hand as Emerald saw her heart begun to hurt. Emerald felt being used and she wasn't going to let it happen. The next day Emerald kissed Amethyst's cheek and denied it happened. Days Amethyst always pushed Emerald away her love, her affection and her sweetness. Until Amethyst pushed her to far the day Emerald decided to give her life up for Rose's second baby.

# End of real Flashback#

Amethyst walked back inside she looked at Josie she no longer felt anything for her. No love or hate she walked in her room. The next day Amethyst came out Josie was dressed in all black and Jasper holding a cigarette. Pearl held her nose as Japser went outside with Josie.

" She's a bad influence on Josie." Garnet said as Amethyst looked outside and saw Josie grabbing an offered cigarette from Jasper.

" Josie." Amethyst whispered as she looked away and she looked at Pearl

Peridot was with Lapis they were sitting on the roof. They saw the two with cigarette's in there hand's.

" I feel bad for Amethyst she has to see this all the time." Lapis said looking at Peridot and she nodded

" Yep but at least it's not me anymore." Peridot said with a purr and grabbing Lapis's waist


	5. Jasper's Josie

Josie smoked a cigarette when Amethyst walked outside and grabbed it from her. Jasper had a full pack she saw the two and she looked angry.

" Josie you don't have to smoke if you don't want to." Amethyst said as Josie looked at her and Amethyt grabbed her hand

" Amethyst." Josie said as Amethyst smiled and embraced her

Jasper walked out there then grabbed Josie shock a glare to Amethyst. Amethyst watched them leave she sighed she hated Jasper right now. Josie had her phone then saw a text from Amethyst and Jasper grabbed her phone.

Jasper marched toward Amethyst who was with Pearl, Garnet, Lapis, Steven, Greg, and Peridot

" Stay away from Josie, Amethyst she's mine." Jasper growled as Amethyst stood up and glared at her

" Josie is her own person Jasper you don't own her." Amethyst said as Steven looked between the two and Jasper cracked her fist

Jasper pushed Amethyst then Josie came in saw them with each other not with friendly looks. Amethyst got her weapon and Josie looked away. Jasper saw Josie she decided to be the bigger woman in this fight.

" Ohhh I got your crazy

I'm going out of my mind

I think I'm crazy

I think I'm going out of my mind

You call me crazy

I thought I saw you touching my girl

Are you crazy?

Maybe I should take you outside

And show you crazy

Ohhh I got your crazy

A little hazy

Maybe I'm just losing my mind

I think your shady

I know that you've been calling my girl

Are you crazy?

Now I'm gonna take you outside

And show you crazy

Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my girl again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

Touch my girl again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend

Call me crazy

Everytime that I turn around

You want my baby

Ohhh but I'm her lady

Am I possessive?

Just because I'm claiming what's mine

Your crossing the line

Why are you constantly calling her up

To pick you up

Let me know now

How can you call me your best friend

Then turn around and secretly text her

You call me crazy

Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my girl again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

Touch my girl again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

Call my girl again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

Touch my girl again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend

They calling me crazy

They say I'm crazy

They call me crazy

They think I'm crazy

Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my girl again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

Touch my girl again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

Ohhh I got your crazy

Call my girl again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

Touch my girl again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up

Ohhh I got your crazy." Jasper sung as Josie smiled and ran to Jasper

" Josie." Amethyst said with a frown and Josie looked at her

" Come on Jasper you desevere a treat anything you like." Josie said smiling and Jasper smirked

Jasper and Josie walked away Amethyst gave Jasper a death glare while Jasper flipped her off. Amethyst couldn't believe that Josie was falling for Jasper's nice girl act.

Josie and Jasper kissed. Amethyst sneered at the display that she had to see infront of her. Jasper went outside while Pearl, Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Greg, and Garnet went up to Josie.

" Josie we know you love Jasper but she is making Amethyst mad." Pearl said gently and Josie looked at her

" Pearl, Amethyst was the one being mean to me I can't be anyone that is mean just for nothing I didn't even do anything to her " Josie said as Tears filled her eyes and Amethyst felt bad

" Am sorry I made you feel that way Josie." Amethyst said as Josie had tears steaming down and she grew angry

" It's to late for sorry Amethyst." Josie said full of hate and then she looked away

Amethyst had tears steaming down she didn't mean to push Josie so far that she end up in Jasper's arm's.

" I messed up Josie am so sorry just I loved your mother so much I ended up pushing you away. " Amethyst said sobbing and Josie looked at her

" News flash am not my mother Amethyst." Josie yelled as she closed her eyes and clutched her fist

The birth certificate showed Mother: Rose Quartz Universe, Father: Greg Universe and child's name: Josie Violet Universe. Josie's hair turned pink Pearl covered her mouth so did Garnet.

" Am not her Amethyst." Josie said finally looking up and walking outside

Josie found Jasper who looked at her and saw her hair. Jasper thought it was a new look and grabbed her.

" Love the hair baby." Jasper said purring and Josie blushed

" I love you Jasper please don't ever leave me." Josie sobbed and Jasper looked at her

" Did that bitch make you cry?" Jasper questioned softy and Josie nodded with tears steaming

Jasper growled she wanted to punch the crap out of Amethyst but Josie was her world she wouldn't no she couldn't lose her. Josie was her heart and her soul her one and only.


	6. The Big Bang

Josie was at the store with Pearl looking for a dress that was perfect she found a yellow dress and she bought it. Jasper had looked for tuxes didn't like any of them but there was on that interest her. Greg found music for there first date. Amethyst watched as Garnet placed a table outside with a candle on it.

Peridot and Lapis made sure the details were prefect. Night finally arrived Steven went over to Connie's to get her for there first date at the pizza place while Jasper and Josie had there first date at the house. Peridot and Lapis left for there date. Josie came out in the yellow dress while Jasper came out in a royal blue she was reminded of the Beast off of Beauty and the Beast.

" You look wonderful." Jasper said smiling and Josie blushed

" You do to." Josie said as Jasper led her outside and they were shocked to see the candle lit

They saw how the gems decorated the whole thing they smiled Jasper pulled out Josie's chair for her and they begun to eat. Steven, Connie, Pearl, Peridot, Garnet, Greg, Lapis and Amethyst were watching them. Amethyst saw the way Josie looked at Jasper it still hurt.

Jasper stood up and bowed while extending her hand. Josie took her offered hand while they walked to an empty space. Greg knew that was his cue and started the music.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bitter sweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Jasper and Josie looked at each other. Jasper took her to a necessary from the house and they sat down.

" Josie are you happy with me?" Jasper questioned as Josie blushed and nodded

" Of course Jasper you make me feel alive." Josie said smiling and Jasper put her hand on her cheek

" Josie come with me to homeworld you don't belong here, let me show you my world our world." Jasper said as Amethyst was watching from behind a bush and silently gasped

" No please Josie don't leave." Amethyst whispered praying and with tears in her eyes

" Jasper ... what about the gems, Steven and dad." Josie said as Jasper turned her face toward her and ran a finger down her cheek

" Amethyst hates you, Pearl is ok, Garnet loves you like her own daugther, Greg is ok, Steven is just like Rose but Josie I want what's best for you, you'll be so happy on homeworld and you get to met Yellow Diamond." Jasper said looking at her and Josie looked in her eyes

Josie was about to make the hardest decision of her whole life she was only thirteen years old. Jasper wanted her to go with her to her home. The very planet the gems hated and they fought against in a war Garnet had told her about. She was to decide between her family and her lover who she loved so much.

" So what do you say?" Jasper questioned with a smirk and an eyebrow raised

" I ... I accept Jasper I'll go with you." Josie said smiling and Jasper kissed her passionately

Amethyst felt dread she choose Jasper over them Amethyst decided to do the right thing. Let Josie go she was never hers in the first place.

" I hope you will be happy Josie but remember this I'll always love you no matter how far you are from me." Amethyst whispered and then left the couple

" What was that?" Jasper questioned hearing movement and then they saw a bunny go passed them quick

" You were scared of a little bunny." Josie giggled and not realizing that bunny was Amethyst

Jasper huffed in annoyance and then kissed her lips they got back home. They didn't tell anyone of there plans the only one who knew was Amethyst.

The next day

" Garnet I need to talk to you, Pearl, Steven, Greg, Lapis and Peridot." Amethyst said as Garnet nodded and they went somewhere Jasper nor Josie would hear

" SHE'S WHAT!" Garnet yelled angrily and Pearl had tears steaming down


	7. The Moment Of Truth

Garnet marched in the room full of anger Pearl was trying to clam her down along with Greg, Steven, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis.

" Josie come here." Garnet said as Josie looked at her and Jasper looked at them

" Yes Garnet?" Josie questioned as Garnet looked angry at Jasper and then looked at Josie

" Josie we love you so much I don't want you to leave us." Garnet said as Josie looked shocked and then angry at Amethyst

" You little snitch." Josie said angrily and Pearl looked at her

" Josie we are just protecting you, we want you to make your choice if you still want to go with Jasper we will not atop you." Pearl said as Garent looked at her and she let Sapphire and Ruby split

" I understand that you've met someone

With a perfect heart

But you've been questioned by everyone

Are you're in the dark

Can you choose to fall

Should you risk it all

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love

When I'm on your side

And I understand you're the only one to know

Whether wrong or right

Let your heart decide (you're the only one)

Some may tell you don't take the risk

It's a waste of time

But if you think you'll find happiness

Baby take the dive

It's unusual

But it's critical

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love

When I'm on your side

And I understand you're the only one to know

Whether wrong or right

Let your heart decide (you're the only one)

Give it up

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love

When I'm on your side

And I understand you're the only one to know

Whether wrong or right

Let your heart decide (you're the only one)." Sapphire and Ruby sung and they fused again

" Garent am sorry but am still going." Josie said with a firm frown and Garnet sighed

" Be safe and I'll always love you Josie no matter who you are." Garnet said smiling and Josie had tears steaming down

" I ... I have to go." Josie said as Jasper smiled and then they left out the door

Jasper had called the ship it landed and Josie was looking at the big ship. Garnet, Greg, Steven, Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst were standing on the beach.

Josie had changed into a dress that was long and the color was light yellow. Garnet sighed as memories of raising that little girl raced in her mind.

" I pray you'll be my eyes

And watch her where she goes

And help her to be wise

Help me to let go

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe

I pray she finds your light

And holds it in her heart

As darkness falls each night

Remind her where you are

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows

Need to find a place

Guide her with your grace

Give her faith so she'll be safe

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe." Garnet sung as Josie turned around and ran toward them

She hugged Garnet tight Pearl, Lapis, Amethyst, Steven , Greg, and Peridot joined the hug. Amethyst looked at her and tears steamed down.

" I love you to please forgive me, this is my choice and Amethyst I love Jasper you can't change that." Josie said as tears steamed down and Amethyst smiled

" I know but I will always be here for you and I will always love you." Amethyst said as tears steamed down and Josie held Garnet's hand

Josie begun to walk away Garnet slowly let her hand go. Josie and Jasper got on the ship. Jasper looked at her with a smile and the door slowly begun to close. Pearl had tears steaming so did Steven, Greg, Lapis, Garnet and Peridot.

" I love you!" Amethyst yelled as tears steamed down and waved at her

" I love you to." Josie said tears steaming down and the door closed

The ship lifted off and left the beach. Josie watched as her family begun to grow smaller as the ship took off. Jasper kissed her cheek then left to greet Yellow Diamond.

Josie watched as the earth got smaller and in the blink of an eye it was gone. Josie thought for a moment all the time spent down on earth and her family.

" What have I done?" Josie questioned herself and tears steamed down


	8. Decision To Make

Josie dryed her tears she turned around waiting for Jasper but a small gem came she looked like Ruby.

" Hello I am Ruby 2000 fellow me." Ruby said as she looked at her and Josie followed her

Josie walked though the hall with Ruby she looked around it was big and it felt lonely. She sighed and she felt the tears creeping up on her.

" Why did I come here?" Josie whispered and Ruby heard her

" You shouldn't have came here whatever your name is." Ruby said as Josie looked at her and she stopped

" My name is Josie." Josie said as Ruby turned around and marched toward her

" Whatever let's go now." Ruby said angrily and grabbed her wrist

Josie didn't like this Ruby she wasn't like the Ruby on earth. They got to an even bigger place there was a throne Jasper came out in her space outfit and Jasper grabbed her waist.

" Hey babe can't wait for you to met our leader." Jasper grinned and Ruby flinched

" Jasper am glad you came back, so this is the human you have been talking about she looks like Rose Quartz." Yellow Diamond said smirking and looking at Josie

" My name is Josie ma'am." Josie said with a bow and Yellow Diamond grinned

" Jasper leave us alone I want to test the Josie, Ruby stay here." Yellow Diamond ordered as Jasper nodded and left

" Yellow Diamond what will we do." Ruby said as Yellow Diamond marched toward her and slapped her

Josie gasped she ran to her she checked on Ruby and glared at Yellow Diamond.

" Now the Josie will fight you." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Josie looked at her

" No I will not, fighting is wrong she has done nothing to you and the name is Josie not the Josie just Josie!" Josie yelled as Yellow Diamond sneered at Josie and raised her hand

Josie protected Ruby but she didn't protect her backside Yellow Diamond slapped her backside and Josie yelped then covered her backside.

" Now fight." Yellow Diamond ordered as Josie had tears in her eyes and she stood up

Josie looked at Ruby and then Josie hit her. Josie fought her until Yellow Diamond held her hand to stop her. Ruby was bruised and Josie looked ready to cry.

" Good now Ruby escort Josie to her room." Yellow Diamond smirked and Ruby slowy got up

They walked down the hall quietly Josie had tears steaming down she looked at Ruby. Ruby stopped infornt of a door and the door opened.

" Am sorry." Josie whispered as she walked inside and Ruby stood there shocked

Ruby went home to Sapphire 2000. Sapphire was pacing the floor and then she saw Ruby's face.

" She hurt you." Sapphire said angrily and Ruby looked away

" Jasper's lover was forced by Yellow Diamond she said she was sorry I never had anyone say that to me, hername is Josie." Ruby said as Sapphire looked shocked and got an icepack

" Josie that's her name, she sounds sweet." Sapphire said as Ruby told her the name of the child and Sapphire smiled

" She is how can she be Japser's lover I have no idea." Ruby said laughing and Sapphire smiled

Back in the room

Jasper entered the room and Josie was on the bed. Jasper smiled and walked to Josie.

" I heard about your fight, my little fighter." Jasper said smiling and with a purr

" I ... Jasper I don't want to fight." Josie said as Jasper laughed and she looked at her

" Yes you do Josie you have just been protected by thoses traitors your whole life you think Fighting is not the answer." Jasper said with a smile and Josie looked at her

" I." Josie begun as Jasper kissed her and she laid her on the bed

" You are going to be a great warrior Josie you don't need the Crystal Gems you just need me." Jasper said softly and Josie looked at her

" I just need you." Josie said as she nodded and Jasper ran a finger down her neck

" That's right Josie you just need me." Jasper purred and ripped off her clothes

Josie passed out when she woke her clothes were off so we're Jasper's. Jasper was snoreing Josie got up and put on some clothes they all had the diamond symbol.

Josie looked at herself she saw her hair she grabbed the scissors she cut her hair and then she dyed it black. She put in dark green contacts and she smirked at herself.

" Perfect now for my mission to go to earth and be with my family." Josie said smiling and Jasper had walked in

" No your not your staying with me you are not leaving me." Jasper said angrily and Josie yanked away from her

" Than come with me, we don't need this Jasper if you really love me then come with me and be happy." Josie said with her hair extended and Jasper looked at her


	9. Seeing Double

" Ok I'll go with you." Jasper said smiling and Josie kissed her passionately

" I love you let's go." Josie said as the got on an escape pod and left with Ruby and Sapphire

They arrived and the pod opened the first thing Josie did was run to the house. She ran in and hugged Garnet shocking everyone in the process.

" Am sorry Am sorry Am sorry I never want to leave you again please forgive y." Josie sobbed and Garnet hugged her with tears steaming

" Oh Josie of course we forgive you and your grounded." Garnet said smiling and Josie hugged her tighter

" That's ok I want to stay with you." Josie said with happy tears steaming down, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Steven, Greg and Amethyst joined in the hug

" Babe am here with our friends." Jasper said letting Ruby and Sapphire came in

" This is Ruby and Sapphire my new friends." Josie said smiling and they waved

Garnet looked shocked then she smiled letting her self unfuse foe a moment. The other Ruby and Sapphire from Homeworld were shocked. Garnet fused back with a smile and then kiss e Josie on the forehead.

" We're so happy your home kiddo." Greg said smiling and hugging his daugther

" Am happy to Jasper decided to come with me." Josie said smiling and Jasper sighed

" Yeah I guess earth is not that bad since my girl is on here." Jasper said putting her arm around Josie and winked


	10. Jasper and Joise

Author Note: Sorry it took so long to update this. Enjoy the long waited chapter.

Joise woke up thinking it was a dream. Jasper was beside her, she went out the bedroom there was Steven he was on his bed sleeping, Peridot was sleeping on the couch, Lapis was sleeping on the floor, homeworld Ruby and Sapphire were sleeping together.

Joise smiled she was home. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist she looked it was Jasper. Jasper kissed her neck and smiled at her.

" Morning love why so early?" Jasper questioned as Joise blushed and turned toward her

" Just making sure this isn't a dream." Joise smiled and Jasper chuckled

Joise ran out of Jasper's arm's to the bathroom and threw up. Joise's eyes widen she knew what was wrong and Jasper was near the bathroom.

" What's wrong?" Jasper questioned as Garnet came in with Amethyst and Pearl

The other's waking up and Joise looked at Jasper biting her lip.

" Am pregnant." Joise said as Jasper raised an eyebrow and Garnet marched toward Jasper

" You got my baby girl PREGNANT!" Garnet yelled as Joise looked at her and Jasper sneered at her

" What is pregnant?" Jasper asked as Amethyst sneer's at her and Pearl looked at Steven

" You got her knocked up... she's having your kid." Amethyst said as Jasper still looked confuse until the second part and Jasper looked at Joise shocked

" Am going to be a father?" Jasper questioned as Joise nodded and Jasper kissed her lips

Jasper started running around the house and Joise looked at her family. Then Jasper stopped and ran to Joise she kissed her again.

" Am going to be the best father ever, babe I want to marry you." Jasper said smiling and kerning down

" Yes." Joise smiled as Jasper skipped on the ring and outside

" AM GONNA BE A DADDY!" Jasper yelled happily and Joise laughed

Greg came in and then fainted once Garnet told him Joise was having a baby. Steven left to go hang out with Connie And Peridot went on her date with Lapis


End file.
